A life remembered, a memory unwanted
by Jimena-Rocks
Summary: My first fanifc; Its the two year anniversary of Veto's death, and Jimena remembers that tragic day


A life remembered, a memory unwanted  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters.  
  
Jimena walked among the headstones, looking for his name. Under a giant oak, set in the ground, was his tombstone. She walked to it and sat down next to it. It was about 6:00 in the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. She put a bouquet of daisies and a single red rose on his grave. She sighed, looking up to the sky that was now several shades of red, orange, yellow, and blue, and pictured them together, having fun. Then an unwanted memory popped into her mind. The day he died.  
  
*Two Years Ago, Ninth Street*  
  
She was sick at her grandmother's house, asleep peacefully in her bed. A picture of her and Veto sat on her nightstand. They were at the park, him standing behind her with his arms around her neck. She loved, cherished that picture. That was the day they promised each other that one day they would belong to each other. Jimena tossed and turned in her sleep, a dream nagging in her mind. Veto was in trouble, in enemy teritory.  
  
* Wilshire Street, Same time*  
  
"Alright, where is she?" Veto was pissed, he wanted to know where Jimena was. Someone told him that enemy Wilshires had kidnapped her and taken her back to their teritory. He couldn't, and didn't, even want to thnk about what they could be doing to her. He knew how they worked. And what they wanted. He wouldn't let them do that to her. " Where the hell is she?!?!" He was beyond pissed now. They were just killing time so the others would have time to do whatever they were planning on doing. He knew where she would be if they had her. He started walking toward the house that they kept all their guns and ammo in. All of a sudden, a gun went off. He looked around to see who had been shot, then felt something warm on his left shoulder. He looked down, and blood covered his arm. Pain set in and he yelled out her name. "Jimena!" He wouldn't let them hurt her. He couldn't. He swore it to her. If he let her down, he would never forgive himself. He didn't know how long he had been laying on the cold pavement, but he could hear sirens in the distance.  
  
* Jimena's house, after he got shot.*  
  
"Veto!!!" Jimena sat upright in bed, loosing her balance and falling off onto the could hardwood floor. Veto. He was hurt. Something had happened to him. Her grandmother ran into her room. "Jimena?!? What are you doing on the floor? Get up and get dressed." "Why? Nevermind that. He's hurt. Veto. I have to get to him!" She got up and began to get some clothes from her closet when her grandmother took her shaking hands. "Jimena, something did happen to Veto. He's been shot." Jimena forgot about her clothes and let them fall to the floor. She felt like she had been shot in the heart. She looked at her grandmother, helplessly, and let her tears fall. *At the hospital*  
  
Jimena didn't say anything on the way to the hospital. She couldn't. All she could think about was Veto, and all the times they had spent together. He couldn't die. She needed him. They pulled up in the parking lot and looked around for a parking spot. Without warning, she jumped out of the car and ran into the waiting area. She jogged up to the receptionist' desk and asked for his room. The receptionist told her, and said that he needed his rest, but she ignored her. She knew he did, but she needed to see him, to hear his voice, to tell him she loved him. She walked into the room, and looked at him lying in the bed, asleep. She walked up to him, and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She took his hand and let out a sigh. He stirred, turning around painfully to look at her tear- steaked face. "Hey" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. It hurrt her so much to see him like this. "Hey" she said back, then, without warning, burst into tears and put head head on the bed. "Don't cry Jimena. I told you nothing could keep us apart." He tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Where were you? They told me you were in their territory." "I was at home, asleep. I'm still sick." Anger filled his eyes, and she was afraid of what he might say. But it left and was replacced by love and relief. "I'm glad your okay. I love you." "I love you to." "Go to sleep, Veto. You need your rest." She didn't want to leae him, so she decided to spend the night. The nurse sent her a cot and blanket to sleep on.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Jimena woke up to the early morning light. She squinted at the window, then looked at Veto. Something wasn't right. She got up and walked over to him. She felt his forehead, which was cold and clammy. "Veto. Veto wake up." She touched his arm, and he didn't move. She gasped, and started to shake. "Jimena." She could barely hear him. He turned his head to her. "I told you nothing could keep us apart. Not even death." He smiled and closed his eyes. His smiled began to fade, and she looked over to the heart monitor. His pulse was slowing. "No."She whispered. "No. Veto. Veto! Wake up. Doctor!" She ran out into the hallway and screamed for a docctor. She ran back into the room, and was pushed away from Veto by doctors and nurses. After a minute, she heard the monitor go flat-line. The doctor walked over to her, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry. He's gone." He said. They left the room, Jimena walked over to hm. He looked like he was sleeping, and no longer in pain. She knew he was in a better place. But she wanted him back. She sat on the bed, adn laid her head on his chest. She cried for what seemed like hours, then wore herself out. She turned around, curlded up beside him, and went to sleep.  
  
*Present Day*  
  
Tears built up in her eyes, remembering that awful day. She gently kissed the tombstone, then leaned against the tree. She slowly drifted off to sleep. 'Jimena. Jimena, wake up." Jimena awoke with a start. How long was she asleep? The full moon hung in the sky, shining bright and filling her with energy. Collin stood infront of her, smiling down at her. "You weren't home, and I kinda figured out where you might be." He smiled sadly, looking at the tombstone. "You miss him a lot." "Yea, but I'll be okay. I know he's not in pain anymore." He held out his hand, and she took it. He help her up and walked her to the passanger side of his van. "You hungry?" He asked, getting behind the wheel and cranking the engine. "Yea. I am." She smiled at him, putting on her seat belt. As her puuled away from the curb, she looked up to the moon, and in her mind said "I love you Veto. Always and forever. No matter what." 


End file.
